bamon:one shot
by sste-fan
Summary: Bonnie goes to a fortune teller. The end that is pretty much the story lol i'm just kidding read it to find out


**I decided to do a Bamon one- shot I'm hoping it won't be longer than a one-shot but we shall see! In this one shot bonnie and damon are both humans and I got this idea from the Simpsons episode where Lisa goes to a fortune teller and she tells her she is going to marry a rich handsome etc. However I wanna dedicate this one shot to Sara aka princess-of-darknessXxx as she gave me the idea:D**

Bonnie wondered round the fair looking for something to do, the Gilberts had gone on holiday to the Bahamas so Bonnie couldn't spend any time with Jeremy. Jeremy. The name whispered into Bonnie's ears oh I sure do miss you Jer. Caroline was out of town so there was no-one she couldn't hang round with; Matt was busy with the grill as when the fair came to Mystic Falls everybody seemed to go straight there after. As Bonnie strolled round the fair she noticed a painting of a crystal ball and an eye in the eye it read 'do I tell truth or lies come in and find out' Bonnie struggled to read the words as they were swirled in a circle. She decided to check out the fortune teller, the booth was deserted and there was nobody but a lady dressed as a typical fortune teller with the long dress, the rings on her finger and that dangerous look they gave when somebody was intrigued in their future.

'My dear, would you like to see your future?'

'Umm... Okay sure'

Bonnie sat down on the small stool provided it was uncomfortable but it will do.

'Now my dear give me your palms'

Bonnie reluctantly gave her palms to the woman and she closed her eyes and tried to embrace Bonnie's soul, she rolled her eyes and waited patiently while the lady was thoroughly reading into her. Bonnie was getting impatient and instead tried to look at the woman's face she was old with wrinkles under her eyes she wore a hell of a lot of eyeliner but for some reason she didn't look a day over 30. Finally after what seemed like hours she let go of Bonnie's sweaty palms and waited for the answer.

'You have had a lot of difficulty in your life, I have read into your past and all that sadness you have will be relieved. Everything for you is about to change and it was a good thing you came in my dear girl.'

'How?'

'You will meet someone.'

'I've already met someone.'

'Who? Jeremy? No you will meet someone else he will give you what you crave passion, love and a little bit of danger. He will care for you and look after you and he will always be there for you, he will do everything he can to make you happy even if it makes you happy. You want somebody dark and brooding who knows how to handle women and oh believe me he does, but for you my dear he will have a soft spot and look at you like no other man has ever done'

'What is his name?'

'That I do not know'

'Do you know when I will meet him?'

'Yes very soon, but that also means that you're going to have to make decisions that don't just affect you but it will affect other people Bonnie be wise in your choices.'

'But you just said...'

'I just said you will meet somebody, I didn't say you were going to be with him, and that my dear is your decision.'

Bonnie sat gob-smacked, she already thought of Jeremy as the love of her life who is this man that could give everything she wanted? Didn't she have everything she wanted? Then Bonnie remembered Jeremy was the only thing he had; her parents had passed away, Elena was too busy with Matt too care and she was...alone.

'Anyway my dear you must leave it is getting dark and I must pack my things away'

'Oh I'm sorry but thank you for everything!'

'You are welcome, you know you are the first person to come here you may never see me again. My destiny is telling me there are other places I should but Bonnie... whatever you do follow your heart not your head people say the other way round but if I'm honest a happy heart is a happy person.'

Bonnie smiled and walked away she was too upset, she never should have gone. She walked out of the fair with her head down trying to avoid the crowd that was until she tripped but she didn't fall on the ground she fell into someone's arms? Bonnie looked up to see a man who wore nothing but black apart from his eyes that were a baby blue colour.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine sorry'

'Don't be! You tripped over; I saved you no need to apologise!'

'Thank you but I must be get going'

'Hey I don't know your name'

'It's Bonnie and yours?'

'It's Damon, Damon Salvatore'

**What do you think?**


End file.
